warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cedarcloud
update: cedarcloud is now becoming my main sona Appearance Cedarcloud is a pretty white she-cat with light tan-orange lynx points. The stripes on her forehead, legs, and ears are a slightly darker orange-brown color. She has bright yellowish-orange eyes and a chocolate-brown nose. Her fur is short and her tail and legs are long. Abilities and Skills Unlike most medicine cats, Cedarcloud learned basic hunting and battle moves during the beginning of her apprenticeship. Her mentor, Dandelionfoot, believed that medicine cats should possess some of the same skills as warriors. Cedarcloud is a fairly good hunter, though obviously not as good as most of ShadowClan's warrior apprentices. She is quick and agile on her paws and can run quickly, using her tail for balance. Personality Cedarcloud is creative and intelligent, often coming up with new ways to use herbs. She is also quite shy among strangers and with most adults, including her mentor. However, if you get to know her well, she's actually really outgoing and has a lot of interesting things to say. She also enjoys telling bad jokes. She knows they're bad when she says them, but can't come up with any better ones. Her friends have learned to appreciate them. She is quite sensitive and will cry watching emotional or sad scenes. Part of the reason for this is her compassion; other cats' feelings will often affect her own and she can't stand to see others unhappy or depressed. Cedarcloud likes debate. She will argue her own thoughts hard, but when presented with an interesting or unique idea from the opposite side, she'll take the time to consider it and come up with ideas in response. History Cedarcloud was born as Dawnkit to Sparrowpool and Embershade of ShadowClan. She was the only kit in her litter, and was born during a time of prosperity in ShadowClan, where queens were having more kits than usual. She was a happy and carefree kit, and went through several different friendships in the early stages of her kithood. From almost the instant she learned what a medicine cat was, she wanted to be one. She loved listening to Dandelionfoot talk about herbs and their uses, and longed to be able to heal her Clan like the elder medicine cat did. She was shy of Dandelionfoot, but eventually became close to her in the last two moons of her kithood. During this time, her brother Cinderkit was born. She became a medicine cat apprentice to Dandelionfoot when she reached six moons, and almost immediately became friends with the warrior apprentice Fernpaw. He was friendly, humorous, and playful, but he could be quiet when Dawnpaw needed him to be. His traits balanced Dawnpaw's well, and the two often had long discussions about the intelligence of something-or-other that the leader or deputy had done or what Dawnpaw's dreams might mean. Fernpaw helped Dawnpaw come to the decision to change her name; she wanted something that would keep her strong and steady like a tree, feeling that the name Dawnpaw didn't represent her past her pelt color. Fernpaw suggested the prefix Cedar; the branches of the cedar whispered softly just like Dawnpaw and its trunk was solid and dependable like she wanted to be. Dawnpaw agreed, and the leader held a name-changing ceremony for her about a half-moon after she became an apprentice. Her name was changed to Cedarpaw. About a moon later, several other kits became apprentices, including Deerpaw, Cherrypaw, Brightpaw, and Dewpaw, four she-cats whom Cedarpaw grew close to. She still stayed friends with Fernpaw, but began spending more time with her other friends as well. A little further into Cedarpaw's apprenticeship, she gained three new companions—Mintpaw, Duskpaw, and Lilypaw, and later got to know two other she-cats called Snowpaw and Sagepaw. By this time she had a large circle of friends in the Clan, which Dandelionfoot was proud of. She thought that making friends easily was a good life skill to have, especially for a medicine cat, who wouldn't connect as easily to warrior apprentices. wip Relationships So... this might become really long. Cedarcloud's World= Sparrowpool Cedarcloud loves her mother very much and appreciates her being there if Cedarcloud ever needs her. She thinks that Sparrowpool is a well-organized and intelligent she-cat as well as kind and caring. Embershade Cedarcloud is about as close to Embershade as she is to Sparrowpool. She loves the steadiness and support of her father and admires his warrior skills. Cindersong Cedarcloud thinks her brother can be rather annoying at times but thinks he's very creative and smart. Dandelionfoot wip Fernsplash wip Deerwillow wip Cherrysky wip Brightspeck wip Dewflight wip Mintwing wip Duskshine wip Lilypetal wip Snowfeather wip Sagestream wip |-|Sonas= Ask for a spot here!!! Redstar (Timber) Cedarcloud admires this tom's creativity and cleverness. She is a bit unnerved by his murderous habits but has learned to accept them :) Lakecloud (Timber) Cedarcloud gets along well with him and appreciates the fact that he is NOT a killer, unlike Redstar. Ryefrosting (SFS) Cedarcloud likes Ryefrosting and would love to get to know her better. She finds Ryefrosting's unusual appearance intriguing and also thinks that it's impossible to make accurately on a cat maker. Jaypaw (SlyWolf) Cedarcloud gets along well with Jaypaw and thinks she is a very creative and friendly cat. Duskclouds (AppleTheRainWing) Cedarcloud doesn't know her very well, but from what she's seen of Duskclouds, thinks she's a positive and talented cat. Gallery 16 Dec 2019 randomcatXVIII.png|Cedarcloud made on Cartoonize My Pet Category:Catsonas Category:Content (Qibli77) Category:She-Cats Category:Medicine Apprentices Category:Characters Category:ShadowClan Cats Category:Work In Progress